


covered in white

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, im so sorry there are like. HINTS of angst. bc they make me emo, they go to the winter festival and hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: The Winter Festival was finally here. Snow fluttered through the air, the cold causing most cheeks to redden ever so slightly, faces tucked in scarves.Ephraim looked outside his window and took a deep breath, his enchanted binding bandages stretching to accommodate him. The sounds of the bells and laughter of everyone were muffled by the glass, but it still brought a sense of warmth to his chest.He nodded to himself, a plan coming together, as he wrapped his winter cloak around his shoulders. They’d like that, he thinks.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	covered in white

**Author's Note:**

> wwww im so sorry this is so late @ my giftee !!! i had some medical stuff and it's made working pretty hard, but i got this out in the nick of time !!!! i hope u like it !!! ;w;

The Winter Festival was finally here. Snow fluttered through the air, the cold causing most cheeks to redden ever so slightly, faces tucked in scarves.

Ephraim looked outside his window and took a deep breath, his enchanted binding bandages stretching to accommodate him. The sounds of the bells and laughter of everyone were muffled by the glass, but it still brought a sense of warmth to his chest.

He nodded to himself, a plan coming together, as he wrapped his winter cloak around his shoulders. They’d like that, he thinks with a smile. He exits his chamber and walks the short distance to another’s, as all the Magvellian heroes (except Valter) were placed near each other for ease of access. He knocks on their door and waits patiently as he hears slow footsteps come to the door.

Lyon opens the door with a wary expression that turns to calm joy when they see Ephraim is the one at the door. They look at his outfit and their smile widens, expectant.

“The Winter Festival has begun,” Ephraim says.

“I know,” they reply.

“Would you like to come with me?” Lyon puts on a fake contemplative expression, and Ephraim laughs.

“I think I have time in my very busy schedule for you.”

“Wow, I’m glad I’m important enough, Emperor.” Lyon shoves Ephraim lightly with a chuckle.

“I’ll get my winter clothes on and meet you out here, okay?” Ephraim nods. Just before the door closes, he reaches out to stop them. “You have to promise me you’ll tell me if we need to come home, okay?” Lyon’s expression falls for a moment, and Ephraim laments that he has to bring this up, but they nod.

“Promise. The cold isn’t as harsh on my lungs as it used to be, you know.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean I can’t worry.” They look at him with a complicated expression before lightly shaking their head.

“I shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.” The door shuts and Ephraim sighs, raking a hand over his face.

_‘You’re strong, Lyon, in a lot of ways. Stronger than me, even, but that doesn’t mean I can just pretend the issues plaguing your body disappeared.’_

After around 5 minutes, the door opens again and Lyon steps out, properly wrapped in warm clothes to protect them from the snow. Ephraim stares, because why shouldn’t he? They flush and look away, tucking their head in their scarf.

“Staring is rude, Ephraim.”

“Sorry, you just look… Lovely.” They pull the scarf over their eyes and make a noise of mild distress. Ephraim laughs. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll refrain.” Lyon pulls down the scarf and looks at him timidly.

“You don’t… Have to, it’s just embarrassing. I don’t dislike it, though.” Ephraim’s face widens in delight. He offers a hand, and Lyon takes it.

“Shall we?” They nod, and the pair leave the castle to descend into the Townsquare, which is filled with other Heroes delightedly playing in the snow. Ephraim smiles when he sees Myrrh and Fae having a snow-manakete making contest. Myrrh’s is very neat, while Fae is just trying to make hers as big and intimidating as possible. Fae seems to be yelling about something that Myrrh is politely arguing back about. He chuckles, causing Lyon to look over and smile fondly.

“They remind me of you and Eirika, sometimes.”

“Oh? I admit I can see Eirika in Myrrh, but comparing Fae and me is a new one.”

“You both brute force your way into success.” Ephraim looks at them with a confused smile.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Hm… Is it?” He shoves Lyon a bit, causing them to laugh. “Sorry! Sorry. Yes, it is. You’re both very tenacious.”

“Well then, thank you.” Lyon smiles at him before his eyes catch something and light up. Ephraim turns to see a stall selling hot chocolate and smiles. “Do you want some?”

“I… It’s alright, I--”

“I brought gold.” Lyon levels an unintimidating glare at their boyfriend.

“Oh, alright.” Ephraim puffs out his chest a bit in pride and takes them over to the stall. There stands one of the many, many, _many_ , Annas with a grin on her face.

“Hello there, you two! Come for some homemade hot chocolate that comes in a mug _you_ get to take home and keep?” Lyon nods almost imperceptibly.

“Yes, please.” Anna nods to herself and names a ridiculous price, even considering the mugs are to keep.

“Ephraim, you don’t have to--” Ephraim hands over the gold with no argument.

“Not worth the trouble,” he says, taking the two mugs. Lyon sighs, taking their mug and blowing on the liquid.

“I suppose you’re right,” they mutter, taking a sip.

Ephraim thinks all the gold in the world is worth the expression they make when they taste it.

They spend the rest of the day walking around and watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Ephraim buys Lyon a book about Nifl fauna that he notices they stare at, but otherwise, it is simply… Peaceful.

It’s been a long time since Ephraim has been able to feel this way.

Still, after a few hours, he notices Lyon’s breaths become shallower and a bit shaky. He doesn’t say anything, knowing that they’ll say something when they’ve reached their limit. As the sun sets and the cold settles in, they pull on his sleeve.

“I think… It’s time to return home.” Ephraim smiles gently, happy that they kept their promise.

“Okay.” As they walk home, he asks, “Think you can cast a fire spell to warm us up?” Lyon scoffs.

“P-Please, I could do that in my sl- slee-- Achoo!” Ephraim snickers.

“Well, seems we’re going to need it.” Lyon rolls their eyes.

“Whatever.”

When they return to the castle, they retire to Ephraim’s room. He pulls off his bandages, knowing he’s in a place where he doesn’t need to have them on, and Lyon lights a fire. Ephraim brings over a comical amount of blankets and wraps them both in it, Lyon laughing as he does.

“Did you enjoy today?” He says as they wriggle their way into his arms.

“Mm… I did."

“Good.” And as the first day of the Winter Festival comes to a close, and Ephraim drifts off to sleep with his significant other in his arms, he smiles.

_‘My plan worked out pretty well, I think.’_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!! kudos/comments are appreciated if you enjoyed !!!!! find me on twitter @cowboyterra for more very good (read: very weird) fe8 content.


End file.
